Interesting First Days
by hermiones heart and soul
Summary: When the Cullen Family starts high-school, AGAIN, what interesting things will occur. Contains an angry Emmett. I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Today, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper,Alice, Bella, and Edward were starting high school......... again. Don't get me wrong, it was a new high school, in a new town, but the whole "school" thing gets old after a while! Everybody rode in Rosalie's shiny convertible and about a mile away from the school, Alice burst into hysterics. Edward, wondering what the hell Alice was thinking, read her mind. After he was filled in, he too began to laugh. All the others, feeling totally clueless continued in their own conversations. As they pulled up to the school, they saw an overly-confident looking boy walking towards them, Edward before he came up started laughing. When Emmett saw who the boy intended to talk to, he let out a low, but fierce and protective snarl. The boy was now introducing himself as Kevin, to none other than Rosalie. The others decided it was time to walk away. This was for Emmett to handle alone. Edward was wise enough to keep careful watch on Emmett's thoughts, seen as how he didn't want to have to move again in the case of a mass murder.(But not wise enough to shut up and quit laughing as Emmett shot him a piercing glare.) Kevin now opening Rosalie's door and helping her out(more like yanking) asking if she needed help getting from class to class. Emmett now stepping in decided this had gone to far he was very protective of his Rose. Emmett jumped off the roof of the car and said "Damn why is my GIRLFRIEND the prettiest one."(Which was his way of telling Kevin she was taken in sooooo many ways.) Kevin decided to just leave a little bit shocked by what just happened and to go on with his normal day, even though it would not be normal ever again with the Cullen's there. (And in the back of his mind he was thinking why did she have to be with the biggest one why not the one that looked like he was in pain?) Hand in hand Emmett and Rosalie walked over to their family. What else was Alice not telling them? How interesting of a day was this going to be??????


	2. Chapter 2

The others had no problem getting to class they were use to stares. As for Emmett, he was used to the stares but, all of the ones that were meant for Rosalie's drove him crazy. As they were on there way up to the front desk for there schedules they began to worry that they were not going to get there way easily, Dr. Cullen was not the town hero yet.

As they approached the front desk, they already saw looks of pure lust on the older secretary's face. Emmett approached her, flashing a dazzling smile and asking for their schedules in a way that would make any girl swoon. When it was in his possession, he realized, looking over many times to be sure, that Rosalie was NOT in his 4th block! Only 5 out of 6! Rosalie wasn't bothered by this; she would have a chance to take care of herself, which she was never given! Emmett on the other hand was furious! What if another boy like Kevin got near his Rose? Who would protect her? He had to get this switched. He would give it a day, two days tops, just to make Rose think he trusted her. Then, Rosalie, who knew Emmett well enough to know his thoughts, almost before he thought about them, said

"Emmett, I can handle these mortals, I could knock down this whole school if necessary! I will be fine!" Emmett was still displeased, but as he and Rosalie walked hand in hand to their first class he knew he would have to let this one go.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time they got to class, Rosalie had received many lust filled looks, and Emmett was almost glad that he couldn't read their minds, because if he could, someone would probably be dead by now! Turns out that Edward was also in their first block class, and he smirked at them as they came in. Emmett shot him a glance that could be clearly identified as we are going to have a chat about this later! Rosalie sat down next to Edward, and Emmett sat down next to her. He scooted his desk notably closer to Rosalie's and she just rolled her eyes. Would he ever let her fend for herself? Emmett then noticed Edward glaring at a tall, muscular, semi-good looking boy. I didn't take Emmett long to figure out why either. Just as Edward let out a low snarl, the boy walked over to Rosalie.

"Move over, your in MY seat."

"Oh God," thought Rosalie to herself. This was going to be like Pre-k al over again, wasn't it?

"I don't see your name on it, and she will sit where ever she wants." Said Edward before Emmett could even open his mouth. When would these two realize that I could handle these situations on my own? I glared at Edward, and yelled in my head as loud as possible

"BACK OFF, I AM A BIG GIRL EDWARD, AND I DON'T NEED YOU AND EMMETT ALWAYS PROTECTING ME! I COULD HAVE MURDERED THAT GUY WITHOUT YOUR HELP, BUT I WOULDN'T BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU I HAVE REALLY GOOD SELF- CONTROL. I HAD SOMETHING VERY MEAN, AWFUL, AND IMPACTFUL THAT I COULD HAVE SAID TO HIM, AND NOW YOU HAVE GONE AND MADE ME LOOK WEAK AND DEPENDANT. I HATE YOU!" I was happy when I saw him wince. So, I thought to myself. That was a _little _uncalled for, but a girl can only take so much! I settled back into my seat, and closed my eyes. The teacher, now introducing himself as Mr. Kirkland and telling us that today, we would be studying the novel Romeo And Juliet already seemed like a boring man. I smiled to myself though. This would be easy! I have read this book 3 times, in four different schools. I wouldn't have to do any work! I still had all my old reports and essays. I bet Edward will regret not listening to my now, about throwing out his old stuff! Oh well....... sucks for him! I was ready to spend this whole hour dreaming up how I would get reusing my papers past Esme. She would be very unhappy with me if she knew! Oh well, I closed my eyes tighter and began to fantasize.

* Sorry if this wasn't one of my best chapters, I am in a rush. I am leaving to go see the Twilight Movie for the third time! Thanks to oooCharmedOneooo. You have sent a lot of Helpful reviews. Please review everybody! Thanx*


	4. Chapter 4

GUYS! I APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES OVER. I'M GOING TO TRY AND CONTINUE THIS, IF YOU WANT...TELL ME WHATCHA THINK. I'LL DO ONE CHAPTER A DAY, AND AS I GET USED TO THIS STORY AGAIN, THEY WILL GRADUALLY GET LONGER. I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I WAS DOING THIS WITH A FRIEND AND THEN BOTH OUR FAMILIES MOVED AND MINE FELL APART. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO FIX THIS.

Alice smiled a gorgeous smile, one only befitting a goddess, as she walked to her first block. Jasper was already there, and that alone was enough to satisfy her. Her four inch black stilettos clicked on the linoleum, each step in a perfect rhythm with the next. Her black hair was perfectly spiked, and her amber eyes were lined in carefully applied black liner that winged up just a touch. Everything about her was graceful. A black Chanel romper with red necklaces and nails were the perfect first day outfit. She giggled to herself, sounding like a bell, as she remembered her vision of the previous night.

"Rosalie, your sister is quite beautiful. As you are yourself. Would you two like to drop by my place sometime? I'll supply the booze, you supply the action."

Rose was going to flip.

Jasper and Emmett were going to kill this kid.

They were probably going to have to move.

She laughed again.

People were staring at her as she slide into her seat next to Jasper, kissing his lips before stealing a glance at the board. She hardly acknowledged the shocked whispers about them anymore.

During math, she had a new vision. Someone's mind has changed.

"Kevin," whispered Jasper angrily. "That's my girlfriend." Emmett held him to a wall and snarled threateningly. Kevin ran away. His eyes glassing over in fear. His blood rushing through his veins.

Jasper noticed her glossy look, her vacant stare. In hushed, hurried whispers, he asked what she saw.

Alice just laughed, again.

He'd ask her later.

Each class went by without a hitch for Alice and Jasper. They always had every class together. At lunch, there was a slight problem.

"No wonder you have no boobs. You don't eat."

"Don't think we didn't see you throw away your food."

"You look like a four year old boy."

Alice ignored them, but Jasper felt the hurt radiating off her from down the hall.

Alice really wanted to move.

Maybe she'd kill Kevin, then they'd have to.

She knew better, though. As she traced the articulate design on her ancient ring, she thought of Alaska. She'd loved Alaska. Everyone was so different, so much less forward. Fear seized her tiny body as she thought of how much worse things could get here, as it was only day one. Alice was known by her family for a lot of things. She was known for her happiness. She was known for her acutely tuned fashion sense. She was known for her tinkling laugh and her beautiful optimism.

Only Jasper knew better.

She was terrified of all the new schools. She was hurt every day by the differences between her and Rosalie. Jasper always told her that both were equally beautiful, and Alice just kept the beauty of a Pixie while Rosalie of an American Girl.

Alice finally rushed to the bathroom, finally dropping the smile. Not laughing, but of course, not crying.

She hated first days, and this one was the worst.

Everyone knew she loved fashion, so they assumed that was why she spent nine hours on todays outfit. In reality, she did it to make sure she found one that she knew where each piece came from. She wanted to know the origin of her outfit, since her own origin was still a blackened mystery. Alice was very smart and she knew how to appear light, airy, and preoccupied. But inside, she was crumbling today.

She needed to get to fifth block. Every sibling would be in that class. She needed them there. She would paint on a beautiful, coveted smile for them. She would laugh for them and she would put up a gorgeous facade for them.

They were her everything.

She walked silently out of the bathroom, and like a ballerina, she took her place on stage. She walked through the hallway as if she were performing and she spun with grace and ease into her seat.

The smile was plastered back on.

She looked like one of DaVinci's angels. And so did her siblings.

Who says vampires don't have a hard time in high school, too?

A vision smacked her across the face at the very moment class began.

"Alice, are you okay? I think today took a toll on all of you."

She gasped, the sound lost to all human ears, but every Cullen and Hale snapped their gaze to hers.

She smiled. Then laughed, nearly silently.

"Someone is going to get a paper cut."

They all looked away.

Edward and Jasper knew.

They'd ask her later.

She sighed, why would Carlisle choose today to talk to her? Alice hates first days.


End file.
